eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mansion
"'''Make a map, that place is huge." -Warning from the Robber's partner. The Mansion (Sometimes referred to as Manior) is the main and classic map of Eyes The Horror Game. '''Appearance: The Mansion appears as a huge haunted house, with lots of rooms, three floors, webs, rats, and a entity protecting the house. There are three floors in the Mansion: Middle Floor: On this floor, there is a bedroom near the stairs, that has a bed, and a TV. The stairs are outside the bedroom, and the exit are near. If the player goes left, and around the corner, a closet, and three extra rooms are shown. The three rooms are the fireplace room which is the player's spawn point, the piano room, and the kitchen. Top Floor: The top floor is the brightest of the three floors. To the right of the player is a big loop that leads to a big room with two doors. One of the doors once has a staircase with a book at the top. The room near it is a candle room where lots of money bags usually appear. This is one of the spawn point for the monsters. In the same room is a blocked room. When going down a hallway near the big room, lighting will happen. The rest of the rooms on the top floor is a room with a record player, and a safe. Near the room is a bathroom, and a room where you can print out an eye, and sometimes find a safe combination. Basement: This floor is divided into lots of turns. There are two rooms, lots of boxes, and three rats. One of the rooms require a key. This is one of the spawn points for the monsters. This floor may be considered the most dangerous floor since you can get lost very fast and you don't know where they can show up if they are close to you. Trivia: * From the recent update, three rats were added for the upstairs similar to the basement. **The same recent update for the upstairs is that the safe is blue, and the safe combination could be upstairs, or in the basement. ***The boarded up door in the candle room can now be opened. Inside the room are stairs, and a flashing light. The light will teleport the player somewhere in the house while they keep the bags * In the very first version of the game, the game would spawn the player outside the room. ** Now, the player spawns in the Fireplace room. * Some of the photos in the hallway of the middle floor suspect the people who lived in the house. * The stairs are extremely dangerous if the player has no eyes to know if the ghost is going to come down the stairs. *The song that plays on the record in the top floor is a 1927 French song called "Qui?" (Who?) by the infamous singer Mistinguett. The full song can be heard here. *The phone in the printer room can be played when it starts to ring if the player stays in the room long enough. When tapping on the phone, a female voice will play in a garble. ** Strangely enough, the voice is a women singing a creepy version of the popular song "Never gonna give you up!" by Rick Astley. Gallery: Map: Screen_Shot_2017-09-27_at_1.54.43_PM.png|Map of the middle floor Screen_Shot_2017-09-27_at_3.50.35_PM.png|Map of the upstairs floor Basement-Map.jpg|Map of the basement In-Game: Unnamed-0.png|In-game. Screenshot_20171209-122146.png|Upstairs (Secret Room) Basement.png|The Basement Mid-hallway.png|Middle floor Upstairs.png|Upstairs (Printer room) Screenshot 20171226-100339.png|The ghosts in the map together Screenshot 20171226-100345.png|Ditto Screenshot_20171230-131338.png|The Magic Pumpkin in the hallway Screenshot 20171230-131404.png|The Krasue, with the Magic Pumpkin in the basement Screenshot 20180222-162810.png|The Good Boy in the main floor 2018-03-05 19.46.44.png|The map's thumbnail Residents: 2018-02-05 12.12.04.png 2018-02-05 12.12.56.png 2018-02-05 12.13.15.png 2018-02-05 12.14.23.png 2018-02-05 12.14.43.png 2018-02-05 12.15.08.png 2018-02-05 12.16.13.png 2018-02-05 12.16.29.png 2018-02-05 12.16.45.png Textures: tv.png|TV Textures pushTheDoor.png|Original Door Note texture wall6.png|Basement wall textures wallDining.png|Dining wall textures wallLast.png|Upstairs Ritual room texture WallpaperForties0033_S.png|Record room wall texture SignsExit0003_2_S (1).png|Exit texture record_player.png|Record player texture door.png|Door texture E03_door.png|Cage door texture E03_wooden_door.png|Wooden door texture E04_door.png|Basement door texture fireplace.png|Fireplace texture 1CorridorFloor.png|Corridor Floor texture 1CorridorWall.png|Corridor Wall texture E06_brick.png|Brick wall texture E08_wall.png|Bedroom wall texture Category:Maps Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon Category:Computer Category:Mobile